Red Means Go
by PandaMeetsSquirrel
Summary: Who wears short shorts? Prentiss! Whose clothes start to become a little constricting thereafter? Why our fearless Unit Chief, of course. H/P  Smut Drabble Challenge Prompts: red silk tie, knee pads, desk, bottle of water.  A companion piece to Daydreams.


**Red Means Go**

Who wears short shorts? Prentiss! Whose clothes start to become a little constricting thereafter? Why our fearless Unit Chief, of course. ;-) H/P

The Smut Drabble Challenge prompts were: Bottle of water || Red silk tie || Desk || Knee pads

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews and comments! I see what people mean about the Miracle-Gro effect in terms of writing! Once again, MS Word tells me that I hit 1,000 words exactly, excluding the A/N stuff.

Prentiss may be acting a bit improbably but I had to figure out a way to torture Hotch with her outfit somehow. Hee!

A companion piece to Daydreams.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I own nothing related to Criminal Minds but my on-order boxed set of DVDs (arrive already!) Oh, and Jake is a completely fictional construct. ;)

* * *

Emily Prentiss grabbed a duffel bag from under her desk and quickly pushed her chair back, almost rolling over Morgan's foot in the process.

"Whoa, Princess! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

It was a gorgeous summer afternoon, without any of the infamous DC humidity. The BAU was on stand down for a few days and everyone in the bullpen was in an unusually lighthearted mood as they anticipated some relaxation time.

Emily turned her head and grinned at her teammate. "Gonna meet a friend for some rollerblading. We thought we'd blade through the grounds of the Zoo and check out the pandas." She glanced at her watch. "I need to hurry and change since they close the grounds at six." With that she strode off quickly to the locker room, gripping the bag full of sports and safety equipment.

Emily could never understand why, although she was physically skilled and efficient during field ops, she had a tendency to drop, spill, or trip over things while "off duty." Ergo, the full array of elbow, wrist, and knee pads were currently zipped into her bag, along with a helmet. She had no desire to be stuck in a cast after breaking a bone during the inevitable spill or two, as her friend Jake had been for three weeks this past spring.

For once, her mother's endless matchmaking had turned out to Emily's benefit. She'd discovered that the very tall, very blond, very handsome, and very athletic Jacob von Emmerson was great fun, since he was also smart, funny, accomplished and a secret nerd like Prentiss.

However, Ambassador Prentiss' vetting of a potential future son-in-law had failed in one crucial aspect: Jake was _waaaay_ in the closet. She wondered if her mother had heard of the term "beard" in a non-shaving context. It made Emily smirk every time she thought about the whole situation.

Prentiss was in such a cheerful mood that she bladed through the bullpen after changing and made a circuit around the floor on her way to the elevator.

Emily laughed as Garcia called out, "Girlfriend, you look like a roller derby diva!" while Morgan added, "Damn! Roller Girl ain't got nothin' on you, woman."

Personally, Hotch thought Prentiss beat the Boogie Nights character hands down in sex appeal. With her hair tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of white dolphin shorts with navy trim, topped off by a snug red tank top. Neither the deep scoop neck of the top or the high cut of the shorts was not lost on Aaron Hotchner. Both he and Rossi had come out onto the catwalk to see what the red blur was streaking around the bullpen, only to find Prentiss zooming around in the bare minimum of clothing. Suddenly, all of Hotch's clothing felt much too constricting.

He reached up and discreetly loosened the knot of his red silk tie, quickly disguising the movement by taking a sip from the water bottle in his hand. It was a good thing he'd carried that bottle out from his office, as he now needed to hold _**something**_ in front of his slacks. He just hoped it provided enough camouflage.

The only other time Hotch could remember seeing her in even less was when she wore her red bikini to the BAU barbecue at Rossi's, a scenic parade that had left him wound up and sexually frustrated for days.

Reid looked up from his desk and contributed his usual statistical waterfall, "Although recent studies have shown more equivocal evidence about the benefits of warming up, it couldn't hurt to err on the side of caution. Also, I'm glad to see that you're wearing safety pads, since musculoskeletal injuries are the most frequent type of inline skating injury, constituting 63% of all principal injuries."

Rolling smoothly to a stop at her desk, Prentiss smiled at Reid's comments, since she knew it was just his way of showing concern. "You're right, Reid. I'll just do a couple of quick stretches at my desk before I go. Oh! And I almost forgot to put on some sunscreen. We still have 3 hours of sunlight left and I don't want to burn."

Inwardly, Hotch groaned. He'd been hoping that Emily's tempting expanse of creamy skin and smoothly toned muscles would disappear from his sight sooner rather than later. Instead, he would be able to watch her smooth the dribbles of thick, creamy sunscreen into all that alabaster skin, a task he could easily imagine being done with an entirely different type of white viscous liquid…

_Jesus, Aaron. Keep on going with those kinds of thoughts and you're going to need to hold a two liter bottle of Gatorade in front of your pants!_

But stopping his imagination was impossible since Emily Prentiss had taken off her blades, helmets and safety pads, and was now stretching her hamstrings, calves, and quads. Watching the muscles in that delicious ass and those glorious legs flex and clench was quickly driving him insane. With her flexibility, he could easily visualize how he'd be able to have both of Emily's thighs over his shoulders as he pounded into her, bringing her to a shuddering orgasm.

Hotch blinked and hoped his normally stern demeanor was still intact. He quickly took a large sip of water from the bottle.

Eyeing his friend with amusement, David Rossi once again wondered when someone would deposit a quarter into Aaron's clue bank. He decided to nudge things along. "Harassment rules be damned. If I were ten years younger, I would definitely be seeing if Emily needed any help with that lotion for those hard to reach spots."

"Yes, well, that's you Dave. I'm going to finish up a few more things before I head out." With that, Hotch rapidly retreated to his office.

Rossi chuckled to himself as he turned and headed back to his own office. _That boy can be so stubborn sometimes. Project Emily should be fun._


End file.
